


Infantilization

by nerdgirl100, virgil-patton-roman-and-logan (nerdgirl100)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Captivity, Forced Infantilism, Forced touching, Gen, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Linear Narrative, Sexual Abuse, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, because I'm not sure if I did, let me know if I tagged it right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirl100/pseuds/nerdgirl100, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirl100/pseuds/virgil-patton-roman-and-logan
Summary: Patton has always wanted another child since his real one died of... unfortunate circumstances. And he can't seem to get one through legal means. What's to stop him from making that petite man he sees sometimes his child instead?A series of drabbles from Logan's new life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

A crib. White wood, white mattress, and baby blue blankets. All perfectly normal, except for the fact that they were oversized to fit the adult lying inside. Logan stared at the baby mobile on the ceiling, stars and elephants and a single moon in the middle. A poor replacement for the real night sky, which he never saw. The playroom had no windows.

He absentmindedly pulled at the fake fur of the teddy bear in his arms. Tears nudged at the corners of his eyes.

He was starting to think he’d never be free.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Logan sat in the corner of the playroom, trying to figure out something non-embarrassing to do with the toys. Patton always left him alone in the playroom for so long, and there was never anything else to do besides play with the toys. He tried to find ways to utilize them in the most mature way possible without Patton noticing.

He felt like he needed a laugh. Despite being a very serious person normally, he knew he needed to keep his spirits up one way or another.

It wasn’t long until he was chuckling a little, pretending the plastic dinosaurs were politicians and celebrities he hated and making fun of them.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Logan sat in his high chair, staring at the sun shaped pancake with a blueberry face. The pancake seemed to stare back, smiling at him mockingly.

“Now now, eat up, Lo.”

Logan picked up the toddler-sized fork and knife, cutting a small piece off and putting it in his mouth. It was sweet and fluffy, surprisingly average for such an abnormal situation. He stared out the kitchen window as he chewed, watching the tree outside sway in the soft breeze. Logan longed to go outside and run home as fast as his legs could carry him, breathing in the fresh air.

He looked down at himself, wearing oversized baby clothes and stuck in this stupid high chair. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying until he tasted blood.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Logan laid on his stomach, talking quietly to the blue teddy bear. He felt stupid doing it, but it was all he could do to keep from losing his mind while trapped here.

“I wish I could go home. I hate it here.” Logan sighed. “Why me? He could have kidnapped anyone. Why did he choose me?” He crossed his arms in front of him and rested his head on them. “It must be because so few people would miss me. I wonder if anyone from work even cares that I’m missing.” He looked away from the toy. “Probably not.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big warning for sexual abuse in this one, be safe

Logan gripped the side of the bathtub, trying to take his mind off what was happening. Patton’s hands ran over his naked body, rubbing soap everywhere. Nausea broiled in his stomach. He stared at the faucet, telling himself that it would be over soon.

All the while, Patton spoke softly to him. “You seem jumpy.”

Logan shrugged, not trusting his voice.

“My wife was jumpy too. But you’re not gonna try to run like her, are you?”

Logan shook his head, letting out a shaky breath.

“Good.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

That night, Logan curled up in the crib, crying to himself as quietly as possible. He could almost still feel Patton’s hands crawling all over him. These violations had become too typical. He just wanted to escape, so that he’d never be in this position again.

If he ever did escape, what would he call it? How would he even begin to explain what Patton had done to him to other people? Logan didn’t even know what to call it in his own mind.

Could he call it sexual abuse? Was that what Patton was doing to him? That’s what it felt like, but could he really call it that? Patton didn’t seem to mean it sexually, he was likely just trying to make his facade feel more real to himself. 

But that didn’t make Logan feel any less violated by it. It didn’t take away from his churning stomach, or the ghosts of hands moving all over him.

He kept going back and forth in his head, between it-can’t-be-that to what-else-could-it-be? His mental tug of war continued until he became exhausted and fell into a deep sleep, plagued with nightmares and still undecided.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The playdough was soft and cool in Logan’s hands. He shaped it into cubes, trying to recreate his house. In real life, it was small and beige with a potted bush next to the front door. He had worked so hard to get the money to move out of that crummy apartment, and move somewhere out of the way enough for him to see some stars at night.

Maybe he shouldn’t have moved somewhere so remote. The apartment was bad, but if he stayed there, he would never have been alone while walking home. He never would have ended up here.

Yet he still couldn’t help missing it.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Patton stepped on the sculpted house when he walked in.

“Oopsie!” He giggled. Logan startled to a sitting position.

Patton handed him a plate of lukewarm dino nuggets, with a pool of ketchup to the side. Logan ate them quietly. They were as bland as he remembered from his actual childhood. 

Patton stared at him as he ate. Logan shifted uneasily. “What?”

Patton smiled. “Just admiring my sweet baby."

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Patton’s arm curled around Logan’s shoulders. Logan’s hands clenched into fists as he resisted the urge to pull away. He hated everything about this—Patton’s hands on him again, how close he was to Patton’s body, and the fact that Care Bears Movie II was playing on the TV.

He tried to think of other things, but it was hard to pull his mind away from how close Patton was. As much as he tried, he couldn’t divert his attention.

It was a long hour and 60 minutes.

  
  



End file.
